


Heart Flower

by Kalira



Series: Valentine's Spectacular (2017) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heart Flower AU, Heart flowers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recovery, Shiro is a puddle of angst, Soulmate AU, Valentine's Day Fluff, and then I accidentally plot, reasonably so, seriously this was supposed to be simple Valentine's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: With Keith's heart in his hands, Shiro desperately wants to respond, but . . . can he?





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little bit of fluff for my multi-fandom soulmate AU challenge, and for Valentine’s Day. It . . . had other ideas. Or, that is, Shiro is a huge puddle of angst and (entirely understandable) issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Don’t kill me for this_ , it's not a standalone, there are more chapters. And I will post all of this story today.

A barely-there tap from the doorway startled Shiro, and he took a deep breath as he jolted upright. He rubbed his face, then shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Shiro?” Keith spoke softly as he slipped into the room on silent feet. “I. . .” he trailed off, looking away, his hair hiding much of his face.

“Keith?” Shiro rose and went to the door. “Is something wrong?”

Keith shook his head, and Shiro reached out, resting a hand on his forearm. “Come in?”

Keith ducked his head and came in the rest of the way, the door sliding closed behind him. Shiro stepped back and gestured towards the couch, and Keith trailed him towards it, though he wouldn’t come around in front of Shiro.

He frowned, concerned, but sat back down and watched Keith fidget and finally join him after a few moments, choosing a place around the curve of the couch. Shiro waited silently, trying not to show his nervousness as he wondered what could have Keith so uncertain with him.

Keith took a deep breath and straightened, lifting his head. “I have something,” he paused, “to give you. Something that . . . belongs to you.”

Shiro’s brows drew together. “Something that belongs-” he broke off, breath catching.

Keith brought his left hand out from where it had been hidden at his side, right hand curled around it. He held them out, opening the shield of his fingers to display a gorgeous firework of a flame-red flower, its thin, rolled, spike-ended petals bouncing into their full extension as Keith’s fingers splayed out beneath it rather than containing it.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, eyes wide. There were no plants on the castle, much less ones that looked so. . . But surely it could not be- “Is this. . . Is this your. . .”

“Please.” Keith said, looking wrecked, his fingers shaking. The delicate-looking petals of the flower quivered, and Shiro slid from the couch to the floor on his knees, hands cupping Keith’s to steady them. Keith swallowed. “Please accept it, Shiro.” he begged, his voice cracking. “I- It belongs to you.”

Shiro’s muscles tightened as he tried to steady _himself_. “Keith, I-” He tried to say ‘I can’t accept this’ but Keith was so. . . He couldn’t. He slid his hands up, and Keith let the flower float down into his cupped hands, releasing it with no sign of reluctance.

Shiro clasped it carefully, cradling it close to himself, and sank down on his haunches. “I don’t . . . why . . . to me?” he asked. “Your Heart Flower?” his own voice cracked.

Keith folded his arms around himself. “I knew,” he paused, “I knew before. But I wasn’t- I couldn’t- I didn’t know if you would . . . want it.” he said in a low voice. “And. . . I wasn’t brave enough to give it to you.” He lifted his eyes to Shiro’s. “I know now that it’s yours . . . no matter what. I’m yours.” he added, lifting his chin, a tremble running through him.

Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it, looking away. “Keith, I-” he stopped, closing his eyes.

There was a quiet rustle as Keith rose, and Shiro swallowed and looked up at him. “I- I know. You don’t have to. . . Please, just keep it.” He crouched and closed Shiro’s hands around the flower.

Shiro leaned up, though he couldn’t reach for Keith. “Keith, it isn’t that I-” Keith squeezed his hands and straightened, hands falling away from his. “ _Keith._ ”

“It’s all right, Shiro.” Keith smiled, but despite the warmth in his expression, his slate-coloured eyes were more drab than usual, and filled with sadness. “I didn’t expect anything, that isn’t why I came. But a Heart Flower is only meant to be kept by the one to whom it belongs. That is yours now. Will you-” he paused, shuddering. “Shiro, will you please, at least. . .”

“Of _course_.” Shiro said painfully, tears pricking at his eyes. “I could never turn away- Not _you_. But, Keith. . .”

“Thank you.” Keith said, brushing his shoulder and walking away. His steps weren’t silent this time, and he was nearly running. Shiro cradled the flower in his hands, stroking its spiky, soft petals.

“I can’t.” Shiro said, gently holding the flower to his chest. “Mine- I would give you my Heart Flower, but. . .” He twisted, bracing his back against the couch and folding up his knees, head bowing as he let out a shuddering breath.

Shiro’s Heart Flower had been killed - corrupted, maybe - when he was captured, once the Galra had passed him to be- be _experimented_ upon. He would willingly return Keith’s offering - his love - but-

Shiro was no longer capable of it. He slid bodily down to the floor, resting heavily on his right side. He curled around Keith’s Heart Flower and let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's Heart Flower is a type of Bee Balm, and it looks like this:  
> 


	2. Recovery

Shiro jolted awake as Allura’s voice rang through the castle’s alert system. He sat up and rolled out of bed, pausing only long enough to cup his hand over the Heart Flower that rested in the alcove set into the wall alongside his bunk.

The spiky tips of the petals tickled his palm, and Shiro smiled at it. He flinched, his chest flaring with painful heat. Shiro shook it off with a last gentle brush to the Heart Flower and suppressed the pain, flexing his right arm and tightening his fist.

Shiro slid into his armour quickly and snagged his helmet as he ran.

There was no crisis, only another day filled with training - and tests - but in stark contrast to their beginning together . . . they had grown so close, working together so easily. Even at the end of the day - battered and exhausted - their spirits were high.

Shiro smiled proudly at his little family as they all chose comfortable places to sprawl around the sunken couches in the lounge. He hid a laugh when Coran all but danced into the room, regaling them with continued stories about the old Paladins.

Shiro looked at the floor and then up at Keith from beneath his lashes. He was lying sideways on the couch, one foot on the floor, the other knee bent up to rest against the back of the couch. He was ignoring Lance trying to engage him in a competitive retelling of the day’s training. Shiro smiled again.

It was almost getting to the point where he could stop feeling the pang of sadness . . . quite so deeply when he felt this way. He sighed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the couch. His heart pounded and he pressed a fist to his chest, pushing the feeling back and focusing on the conversation around him.

Shiro slid his towel from around his shoulders as he stepped into his room, rubbing the back of his neck, and let out a long sigh. He was worn out, but the shower had eased some of the achy exhaustion, and it was more of a pleasant level now.

Weeks ago, he would have gone to the couch to relax for a while before bed, especially if he was going to read, as he intended to tonight. Since Keith’s . . . gift, he had not.

He stretched out on the bed on his stomach, brushing his fingertips over the Heart Flower, then lay his head down and looked at it. “I’m sorry.” he told it, in lieu of being able to tell Keith, who had . . . understandably, seemingly been avoiding being alone with Shiro since then. He cupped his hand over the Heart Flower, then-

Shiro thrashed onto his side and curled up, his muscles tensing as his breath came short. He pressed both hands to his chest as his heart pounded. He groaned, struggling to control the pain. Perhaps, he realised through the dizzying feeling, he should actually tell the others - Allura - about this.

Shiro’s throat tightened, and his body curled tighter, his fingers shuddering, and. . .

Warmth filled his palms and trickled along his fingers, pulsing almost unbearably at the centre of his chest. Shiro gasped, shuddering and jerking out of his tight curl as the pain faded away in slow, steady pulses.

He panted, looking down into the cup of his hands. There was a soft glow still fading away from them. He sat up, bracing one elbow against the bed, and stared down at the tiny patch of shadow between his hands.

He rolled it over, thumb brushing the softly-scalloped edges of the petals, and bent over his own Heart Flower. Tears welled in his eyes and he clutched it to himself as they spilled over. _His Heart Flower._

Shiro had never thought that he would. . . Never again. . .

The Heart Flower, though. . . Shiro’s Heart Flower had never been like this, before. It had changed, no longer the familiar layers upon layers of angled, snowy white petals. That wasn’t . . . supposed to happen. But when he closed his fingers around it he could feel the pulse of his heart, and when it had bloomed he had _felt_ it- It was _his_ , it was truly a Heart Flower, there was nothing wrong with. . .

He wasn’t . . . broken. Any more.

Shiro’s breath caught, and his gaze darted from the purple-black flower in his hands to the brilliant red one resting by his bed. “Keith.” he breathed, his fingers trembling. “I. . .”

His Heart Flower throbbed with warmth at the thought.

“You’re mine,” he murmured to it, smiling, “but you don’t belong to me.” He pressed his lips together. “I’m so glad.” He closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks.

He was going to need help, though. Keith might not _want_ to talk to him, and Shiro wouldn’t corner him, not for this.

He lay down, smiling at Keith’s Heart Flower. He put his own gently alongside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's Heart Flower is a Midnight Ruffles Helleborus (which appears to a private company's crossbreed/specially-developed subspecies) and looks like this:  
> 
> 
> Before his stint under Galran experimentation, Shiro's Heart Flower was a Double White Hellebore (a hybrid) and it looked like this:  
> 


	3. Reciprocation

Shiro looked up when the door opened, sending Allura a grateful look as she smiled at him, inclining her head, and encouraged Keith inside.

Keith hesitated, tense, but he smiled at Shiro honestly when he came in, and didn’t flinch when the door closed behind him. Shiro swallowed, glancing at Keith’s Heart Flower in the little, sheltered alcove by his bed, taking strength from the sight, then rose from where he’d been waiting on the edge of the bed.

Keith was looking at the alcove, had followed his gaze. His eyes were fixed on it, darkening, but he smiled slightly. Shiro took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as much as he could. Keith was still pleased, even after weeks, to have given Shiro his Heart Flower . . . even with nothing given in return.

Shiro waited until Keith looked at him again. “I asked the Princess to get you here.” He admitted, and Keith nodded. “I needed to talk to you.”

A flash of distress crossed Keith’s face. Shiro felt a pang.

“It’s not-”

“Are you sorry?” Keith asked, interrupting him. “About-” His eyes flicked towards Shiro’s bed, towards his gifted Heart Flower resting in the alcove alongside it.

“No.” Shiro said firmly. “I-” he paused to steady his nerves. “I have something for you.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he took half a step back. Shiro lifted his hands, cupping his Heart Flower in his palms.

“It’s yours, Keith.” Shiro said, his voice quiet so he could attempt to control the waver creeping into it. “It belongs to you, and I want you to have it. Please.” he asked.

“Shiro. . .” Keith trailed off. He was reaching for the Heart Flower, but he looked like he couldn’t bring himself to quite make contact - to really take it from Shiro’s hands. “You know I didn’t expect- I told you. . .”

Shiro moved closer, offering his Heart Flower. “I know. I couldn’t, before- No, Keith, please, wait!” he begged. “I don’t- My Heart Flower was,” he paused, “it was gone. I didn’t have- I thought I never would. Or I would have given it to you before.”

Keith stilled, looking startled. “. . .gone?” he asked in a soft voice. “Oh, _Shiro_.”

“Please.” Shiro said again, licking his lips. “It belongs to you, Keith. You- You even brought it back to me.” he admitted, and Keith wavered on his feet. Shiro swallowed nervously, watching him.

“Shiro.” Keith said again, his fingers trembling as he stepped a little closer. They trailed over Shiro’s hands and accepted his Heart Flower tentatively. Shiro cupped Keith’s hands, encouraging them to close around his own Heart Flower, feeling the tremors still running through Keith’s fingers, though his touch was gentle.

“It’s mine?” Keith asked tentatively, lifting his head and meeting Shiro’s eyes. His own were wide and glossy with emotion.

Shiro closed the little distance between them. “Please.” He nodded confirmation.

Keith clasped it to his chest, a smile breaking out on his face. Shiro pulled him in, and he startled, looking up. Shiro licked his lips, holding back. “Thank you.” Keith said quietly, voice rich with sincerity and emotion.

“Thank you.” Shiro said intently, clasping Keith’s shoulders. He drifted closer, tilting his head, and Shiro followed impulse - he bowed his head, closing his eyes as his lips met Keith’s. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s back, but even as he startled under the tentative kiss he was already stepping forward, curled hand brushing Shiro’s chest.

Shiro’s Heart Flower was held, sheltered and safe in Keith’s right hand, but he lifted his other hand to Shiro’s shoulder, holding on to him. Shiro rested his brow against Keith’s, smiling, and met Keith’s dark eyes.

“I,” Shiro began, not quite hesitantly, “am . . . so glad that you brought- that you-”

“It was yours. It _is_ yours.” Keith said, rubbing their noses together. “It belongs to you, I couldn’t have kept it from you.” His eyes flicked towards the bed, towards the spiky red Heart Flower, again. “Not for any longer. I kept it for too long already, because I was afraid.” he admitted softly, gaze dropping.

Shiro smiled, his heart warm. He bumped his nose gently against Keith’s again, squeezing his shoulder and lightly rubbing his back. “I love you.” he said quietly, just enough to fill the space between them.

Keith’s eyes widened as they lifted to his again. “Sh- Shiro. . .” Shiro hummed softly, waiting, still smiling at him. “Oh, I-” Keith shook his head and cut himself off, sliding his arm behind Shiro’s neck and pressing them bodily together.

It was Shiro’s turn to be surprised as Keith kissed him hard, the contact almost desperate, clinging to him. Shiro let him, wrapping both arms around Keith and holding him close, returning the kiss, though a little gentler from his side. Keith made a little broken sound, tugging at Shiro’s lower lip before releasing him, pulling back slightly.

Shiro murmured in wordless curiosity, and Keith smiled, nuzzling into him, Shiro’s Heart Flower cradled in one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this there is only the epilogue - warm, indulgent fluff - left to round out the story. I'll post it soon.


	4. Epilogue: Warmth

“Shiro.” Keith said, a smile tugging at his lips as he settled back onto the bed. “Shiro. . .” he crooned, bending over Shiro.

He smiled even before he opened his eyes, and Keith swung a leg over his waist, leaning down into his space. “Good morning.” Shiro murmured, brushing his cheek with one hand, a gentle caress of sleep-warm skin.

Keith tilted his cheek into the affectionate touch, letting Shiro’s palm cradle his jaw, and half-closed his eyes. “Good morning, darling.” he replied.

Shiro kissed him, and Keith smiled into it, returning the kiss with a soft nuzzle. Shiro’s hand slid down his spine, stopping just above his hips and pressing at him gently, bringing him down closer. Keith purred as he stretched out, his weight settling onto Shiro, his lover accepting the shift with a snug embrace.

Keith sighed contentedly as the lingering kiss broke, snuggling into Shiro’s shoulder even as he shifted away a bit - just enough to settle down onto the bed at his lover’s side rather than on top of him. Shiro curled him close, eyes closed, lips curved in a lazily content expression.

Keith grinned, trailing a caress over Shiro’s chest with just the lightest touch of his fingertips. Looking past Shiro, his eyes fell on the little alcove tucked in near the head of the bed. Shiro’s beautiful midnight-and-violet Heart Flower, the petals all pretty curls and soft edges, rested there, and Keith’s heart felt warm and heavy with love as he looked at it.

It lay at an angle on its cup of greenery, nearly upright, near the spiky explosion of Keith’s own, its long stem meaning it lay lengthwise across the alcove.

“You’re happy, love.” Shiro said without opening his eyes. Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting his head rest on Shiro’s shoulder, cushioned by thick muscle.

“Of course I am.” Keith agreed, kissing Shiro just above his collarbone. He gave a soft, breathy laugh, and Keith nuzzled the curve of bone and muscle there, his hair falling across his jaw and onto Shiro’s shoulder. He laughed, squirming, and Keith rolled on top of him again, wrapping his arms behind Shiro’s head and neck.

Shiro opened his eyes, hands sliding up Keith’s upper arms and squeezing there.

“I love you.” Keith said, and Shiro’s hands moved to his face, thumbs gently stroking over his cheekbones.

Shiro guided him down for a kiss. “I love you.” he returned as their legs tangled. He glanced over at their Heart Flowers, and Keith dipped his head, taking advantage to kiss gently down Shiro’s exposed neck, pressing his tongue against the taut line of a tendon.

Shiro jolted, stiffening, and Keith laughed against his throat. The laugh burst louder and sharper as Shiro’s muscles tightened and he rolled them over in one smooth movement, tumbling Keith beneath him and pinning him there - Shiro was gentle, as he always was, but Keith wasn’t moving unless he allowed it.

Smiling, Keith stretched and tipped his head back, rolling his shoulders, opening himself to let Shiro have free reign of him. Shiro’s weight rested on him, heavy and comfortable. Keith smoothed his hands down Shiro’s bare back appreciatively, tightening his grip once they reached Shiro’s hips.

Shiro flushed lightly, hips nudging a little harder against Keith’s. His breath caught, and he licked his lips, lifting his head and nosing at Shiro’s cheek. “Mm?” he coaxed hopefully, and Shiro hummed back, a smile in his eyes.

“We . . . should get up.” Shiro said slowly, but he didn’t sound convinced. He sounded . . . like he _wanted_ to be convinced, Keith decided.

“Or we could stay here.” Keith suggested, tugging at Shiro’s shoulders, kissing the corner of his mouth. “In bed . . . together.”

Shiro sighed, blinking slowly. He hummed. “That _does_ sound. . .” he trailed off, a playful light coming into his eyes. His body was almost completely relaxed, heavy and warm against Keith. He had _no_ desire to get out of bed. But the game was fun all the same.

Keith smirked, nuzzling Shiro affectionately again. “We worked hard yesterday - you even more than the rest of us, I know,” he pressed another kiss to Shiro’s mouth, “and we’re in dead space right now, nothing around us and no one within range. . . There’s nothing much we _have_ to do, right?” he coaxed, and Shiro nodded.

“We could all use a rest day.” Shiro agreed, so close his lips nearly brushed Keith’s. “Or at least, time away from our heavier training.” he qualified, lips pursing, eyes focusing on something else briefly as he thought.

“The others can wait for us.” Keith agreed, rubbing his thumb along Shiro’s jaw as his focus returned - as Keith drew it back. “Stay in bed with me, darling. Let’s really . . . enjoy our morning off.”

Shiro laughed quietly and dipped his head, lips brushing Keith’s ear. “How much convincing do you think I need?” he asked, and Keith wrapped his arms around his lover’s ribs, holding him close.

“As much,” Keith said playfully, “as you enjoy being convinced before you stop me.” he teased. “ _Darling._ ” Shiro blinked, then smiled and kissed him more firmly.

Keith moaned quietly into his kiss, muscles tensing as he pushed up under Shiro’s weight, pressing into him.

“I’m convinced.” Shiro said against his mouth. “Shh.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was written for my multi-fandom soulmate AU challenge (although it sort of . . . edged away from the fluff/Valentine's theme, and it has _multiple chapters_ , rather than being a storylet) for the prompt 'Flower'.


End file.
